


PaRappa The Rapper Oneshots

by TeenAnxt



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAnxt/pseuds/TeenAnxt
Summary: Random stories in the parappa universe, originally posted on wattpad by me
Relationships: Guru Ant/Takoyama | Hairdresser Octopus, PaRappa Rappa/PJ Berri, PaRappa Rappa/Sunny Funny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. I'm PJ, By The Way

'Okay... You've done dis dat one time befowe... Just balance...' I thought to myself as I hesitantly put a foot on the new skateboard.

6 year old me was going to try and ride it a bit down the walkway from the front door, it wasnt a lot of room but it seemed fine to me back then.

(His house probably doesnt have a front walkway, but whatever)

I readied my foot, and slowly pushed off, I started rolling, after a few moments I kicked again but much harder, I was almost halfway down the walkway when-

"OWIE!"

The skateboard had hit something, I went flying forward and my face slammed against the ground, my whole body ached and stung.

I tried to open my eyes but that stung too, i whimpered and rubbed the dirt out of them.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes again and turned around, on the sidewalk is a teddy bear nibbling on half a donut "You took quite a spill..." 

"Y-yeah, I'm okay" I replied, it was mostly a lie, I still stung pretty badly.

"Hm..." he walks over to me and sits next to me "Lemme see" he puts the donut in his mouth and grabs my hand to look at my palm.

"Yuwr hands sticky..." "Cush uf dish donuh" he says stil holding it in his mouth.

He pushes a bit of my fur out of the way then takes the donut out of his mouth "Its kinda scratched..." he says "...is it bleedin..?" "A little..." 

I felt a bit dizzy, just by the thought of blood, he mustve noticed the grossed out look on my face "Uh... I... I mean it isnt that bad... its just... kinda red, I think its not actually really pokes out it-" "Its okay, just please stap decwibing it..." "Sorry"

He lets go of my hand and takes another bite of his donut, speaking with a mouthful "fI'm PJ, by dhe wayh" "I'm PaRappa!" I say with a smile "Like after the founder?" He asks "...what?"

"Nevermind, so, youre a boy right?" "Eh?? You cant tewll?" He shrugs "Your voice doesnt make it that clear" "What kinda giwl wides skateboawds?" "I dunno... you talk funny" "my dad says I'll gwow out of it..." "Hm."

He stands up and finishes off his donut "Hey... do you have any uh, friends?"

I think for a moment as I get up "uh... Nawht weally..." I look at my feet 

"Me neither." He says "We should hang out." "OK!" I reply exitedly

And thats how I met my best friend.

Present

"You were cute back then, I mean, youre cute now but-"

"PJ."

"What? You had that cute wittwe way of nawht knowin how to pwonouce awes" he smirks at me.

"It wasnt dat dwastic... OH RODNEY PJ NOW YOU GOT ME THINKING ABOUT IT!!!"

He laughs "Cute."

I glare at him "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually in love with me..."

"Oh you have no idea..."

"What."

"Im kidding bro! Jeez, just calm down..."


	2. Mommy's Tired, Hun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaRappas mom comes hope late at night from her new job

Almost 10 years ago

I sat on the floor in the living room, up far past my bedtime all to see my mom come home from her new job.

I couldn't wait to show her my drawing I was working on, barely able to see it due to the oversized beanie drooped half over my eyes, everything seemed perfect at that moment.

I heard the door begin to unlock, I gasped and turned to the door.

In the doorway stood a woman, whom I've known my whole life, in large boots and a jacket, a fire hat on her head

"Mawmy!" I exclaimed excitedly, I ran up to her and hugged her "I missed you!"

"Hey... honey..." her voice was tired, in a way I'd never heard before. 

Normally she was so cheery and nice, it seemed strange to hear her so tired and see her so weak.

She pushed me aside and tossed her hat on a table, she slumped on a couch and lied down.

"Mawmy wanna see-"

She coughed, "Sorry hun, but mommy's tired... maybe in the morning..." she closed her eyes

"Mawm?" I tried to continue talking to her, but she was already asleep.

I decided I should go to sleep as well.

Present Day

I almost ripped down the drawing, it was pinned to the wall in front of me, seemingly taunting me, teasing me about how itd never be perfect again.

But I couldn't, I couldnt stop from looking at it, the worn and faded crayon seemed mesmerizing, reminding me of a time when we were perfectly happy and normal.

My eyes teared up as I let out a sigh, I looked over to the door, waiting for her to come in and fall asleep on the couch, like she always does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K a bit dark this time sorry


	3. Gay Boys (PaRappa X PJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula teases PaRappa and PJ for existing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

Me and my best friend PJ were walking to hang out with our other friends, all the while making small talk.

We were about halfway there when someone calls from behind us.

"Hey! Little gay boys! Are ya flirtin'? Dont worry! I wont tell your mommys!"

I felt my face and my neck getting red hot, I swiveled around to see a vixen with pastel pink hair and her hands on her hips, she had on a green skirt with her orange shirt mostly covered by a white jacket with a red "P" embroidered on it.

Paula.

Sweet Rodney Alan Greenblat I hate her so much.

Her eyeshadow and that grin that almost never seems to go away just makes her already love punchable face so much more Love PUNCHABLE!

C'mon Parappa, get yourself together... dont hit a girl.

"Oh, what?" The mischevious foxs smile grew wider "Upset that I called you out? Its so obvious you like eachother!"

"Actually, no, its not... cause even I wasnt aware that we did..." PJ mumbled

"Then why are you blushing?" Paula Provoked

Me and PJ turned to eachother for us both to see that our faces were as red as cherry tomatoes.

Okay, she had us there.

Suddenly something swift slammed against my shins, I yelled and fell forward into PJ, our lips touching when we hit the sidewalk.

I quickly pushed myself off of him, my heart beating against my chest as I turned to see Paula laughing hysterically and running away from us.

PJ got up and held his hand out to me "A-are you okay?" He asked.

I didnt answer, and i wasnt comfortable grabbing his hand after what just happened, so I got up by myself.

PJs face was still comepletely red, possibly more so now "Lets just K-keep going..." he said looking to the ground.

I slowly nodded, and we kept walking, not even looking at eachother and definitely not saying a word to each other.


	4. Sunset (Katy X Lammy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammy and Katy walk home after a concert

Katy was walking Lammy home from one of their shows, they were in the middle of talking about how great it was when Lammy stopped walking.

"Lam?" Katy said looking back at her, Lammy was staring off into the distance before looking back at Katy "oh! S-sorry about that! I was just... looking at the sunset"

Katy looked to her other side to see that, the sun was just barely above the horizon, it casted a beautiful orange, pink and purple glow across the sky.

She had been too busy talking with lammy to notice how pretty all the colors were.

"Woah... I dont usually pay that much attention to the sky..." Katy uttered "R-really..?" Lammy replied "I do it all the time, I'll be bored and just... stare at the clouds out my window, sometimes for hours..."

They looked at the sky for a few more moments before Katy spoke again "Speaking of clouds... they block the sun a bit so it's not so bright, wanna watch it for a bit?" Katy turned back to Lammy with a cute smile.

"W-watch the sky..? With you..?" The shy lamb said with a low voice as her cheeks began to turn a slight pink.

"Yeah!" Katy exclaimed, not noticing lammys pink cheeks "it sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Lammy turned her gaze to the ground "well... yeah, of course" "I mean, unless you need to be home or something-" "n-no! I... I'd love to watch the sky with you..."

Katy smiled again "Great!" She grabs lammys hand, glances around for a few seconds, then walks with her to a tree.

"Is this good?" Katy said looking over at lammy again "I-its perfect..." she said with a blush.

"Great!" Katy let's go of Lammys hand and sits under the tree, leaning against it, Lammy hesitantly sits next to her and the two of them watch the sunset.

Katy feels something against her shoulder after about a minute, she looks to her side and seems lammy half asleep and leaning against her.

The blue cat giggles and blushes, Lammy jolts a bit and moves back to sitting upright "S-sorry! I was falling asleep..." lammy says nervously as Katy giggles again.

"That's okay..." Katy assures "You could keep leaning against me if youd like to" the lamb blushes deeper and looks into Katy's eyes as they shimmer in the pink and orange light.

Lammy slowly moves back closer to Katy and lays her head on her shoulder, Katy wraps an arm around her as she softly smiles.

The two watch the sun until its disappeared below the horizon.

Katy looks back to lammy to see shes peacefully asleep, she giggles again before giving her a little nudge "Hey, Lamlam, wake up"

Lammy slowly opens her eyes and looks at Katy then the sky, she jolts up again "Ohmygosh, its night already!"

"Yup... we were watching the sun for a while" Lammy stands up and looks at her watch to see it's almost 11 PM "I-I should get home and rest..." "You already did a lot of that" Katy jokes with a giggle as she stands up as well.

"I'll go back to walking you home" Katy says with a smile.

A few minutes later, at lammys apartments doorstep

Lammy looks up at the tall apartment building, and then turns back to Katy "so, uh... goodnight, I guess..." Katy smiles at her and her cheeks turn pink as she softly kisses lammy on the cheek.

Lammy stands there, stunned as Katy giggles "goodnight" she says as she walks off.

Lammy touches her cheek and smiles, before walking into the apartment.


	5. Keep Myself Red Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaRappa brings Sunny to the hairdresser

"PaRappa? Is something wrong?"

I couldn't give her the actual answer, I needed her to think I was a real man and not afraid of some cephalopod.

I looked into her eyes and tried looking normal "Of course! I mean... Wh- n-no! Its fine!" I smiled. "Uh, okay..."

You'd think getting the love of your life to get a haircut would be a simple task... You'd hope that it would be a simple task...

But no.

I tried to take the most unnoticeable deep breath ever, and opened the door for her "Ladies first" I said with a smile.

She giggled and I tried not to let my cute girl meter go into overload as she walked inside, I forced myself to follow.

The salon was themed with various blues and greens with a splash (pun not intended) of pinks and purples. It was feminine but I'd be lying if i said it didn't look great. 

It also obviously had an undersea feel, some tiles on the walls had fish and seahorses and all that.

It was like scuba diving where everythings blue and prett-

"Hey! I mean uh... welcome." 

-and then you get stung by a stingray of realization theres an immINENT THREAT!

Whew... just gotta calm down... like I hope he says calm... its fine... Sunny's probably going to have more interaction with him than me... besides, theres quite a few people ahead... 

"C'mon, Parappa, lets grab a chair" Sunny said smiling, I blushed a bit and smiled back as we both sat next to each other in waiting chairs.

The only worker there, Takoyama, was a light blue octopus with long, pretty flowing hair and an equally flowing pink and yellow dress. He reached for a different tool and glanced at the waiting chairs, some people were getting impatient.

"Mr. Takoyama?" Sunny said "Do you need help?" "Oh no it's fine baby! I've had busier days!"

"Okay, well, if you do need help PaRappa helped you once!" My heart skipped a beat, there is no way shes actually trying to get me to work with him again, almost any time I've had too much interaction with him he tried to... remove my hat... 

"Ah, yes that one time! Well... I suppose if he wants to he could volunteer"

Sunny looked at me, I tried to keep acting natural and not like I was super scared I was gonna mess up.

"Uh... I... Okay..." I said, it sounded less anxious in my head "Thanks baby!" Tako said before going back to talking with the person whos hair he was cutting.

My stomach sank when he called me baby, but I kept trying to ignore it and look like a real man.

I stood up from the chair and looked at the person at the farthest chair, meaning they were probably next up.

They stood as well, they were a female arctic fox, with slightly wavy blonde hair below her shoulders, and a blue button up shirt with a dark gray tube skirt.

"You better do this quick, and right, I have to meet someone." She said snobbishly "Of course ma'am! Right this way!" "I know where to go, kid."

I tried not to whine and cry as I followed her to the chair, she sat down and I put the cover over her clothes.

"How would you like me to cut it?" I said and smiled "Straighten it, and put it in a bob, just above the shoulders, dont mess it up like my barista did with my latte this morning."

"I promise I wont mess up, ma'am" I grabbed scissors an- "NO! STRAIGHTEN IT FIRST!" I gulped "Sorry miss..." I found the straighter, plugged it in and turned it on, I didn't exactly know how the heat setting worked, so I just left it.

"It has t-" "Heat up, yes, I've used one before." "Oh, uh, dont you have to-"

"Aren't you a rookie? I probably know more about this than you" "...Yes, ma'am"

After it seemed hot enough, I got at a good angle and grabbed part of her hair, I breathed out, and moved the straightener to her hair, I clamped down the iron and slowly moved it down her hair.

It's kind of like a rhythm, this isnt that bad actually! I'm kind of getting it! I put the iron through the hair again...

Oh no.

I stared at my hand, in the straightener is a lock of wavy blonde hair, comepletely seperate from the head its from, where it used to be is burnt.

Full tank.

I burnt it off.

I ruined her hair.

Theres no way shes paying Takoyama for me destroying her hair.

Theres also no way Tako wont be absolutely livid when he finds out.

Why.

WhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHY!

AAAAAAH!

IM A FAILURE!

"Hey! why'd you sto-!?" She turned to see me staring at a straightener with her hair in it, trying not to burst into tears.

She then turned to the mirror and looked at the damage throughly, before letting out an ear piercing scream, I nearly dropped the hair straightener.

"EH!? WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tako put his tools down and ran over to us, his steps making clicking noises.

"YOUR ROOKIE! YOUR STUPID ROOKIE RUINED MY HAIR!!!" Tako looked at her hair "Oh no... I... I'm so sorry ma'am! I can fix it! You dont have to pay-"

The woman took the styling cloth off and pushed Takoyama out of the way as she ran out of the salon.

Tako stared at the door for a moment before grabbing the straightener out of my hand "Baby... you have the heat setting way too high..." "I... I'm sorry..."

He sighed, turned the straightener off and unplugged it, he set it down and leaned on the counter, his head in his hands.

"Teacher..? Are you okay?" He didn't answer, he just stayed there and started crying and shaking.

I felt bad for him, but I also felt terrified of what was basically inevitable at this point.

He stood up tall again and grabbed his tentacle hair, tears starting to run down his face, his bright blue turned dull gray "I... I should've never let you help..." his voice got growly.

"L-look, teacher, I'm really sorry... I should've... I..." he looked over to me as his tentacles started to raise up, I slowly took a few steps back "I mean I... It's not that bad, right?" I gave an obviously fake smile.

He got closer to me and his dress straightened as he grew taller "Oh of course! Its fine! Its perfectly fine!" His color continued getting darker and redder, along with his pupils shrinking, he grinned with incredibly sharp teeth "Everything's just FINE!!"

People started running out of the salon, I tried to back up more but I was pinned against the wall. 

He got up in my face still grinning, his eye twitched and I could hear every breath.

I whimpered a bit, I hoped Sunny didn't hear, but it's not like that was my biggest problem... and she left me with everyone else anyway...

My heart raced like mad, I was starting to cry, Tako stretched out his arm and grabbed a pair of scissors "Hey maybe I could thank you, for helping me," he gritted his sharp teeth "ya know... with a free haircut?"

"Uh, n-no I think I'm good! Yo-you dont have to!" My voice was shaky "Oh no, please," Takoyama was comepletely red by now, his tentacles sticking up and waving "I have to repay you"

I couldn't let this happen, I didn't wanna hurt him, but...

I punched his stomach, he yelled out and stepped back, clutching it as I ran off, I was just about to leave when he stuck a broomstick through the handles.

I turned to him, he was still holding his stomach "Well I cant let you just leave! After you've punched me you definitely deserve a haircut!" His eye twitched again.

I ran another direction and took out my phone, Guru Ant can normally calm him down, maybe he'll be able to get me out of this.

Okay, here we go, cal-

Takoyama grabbed my scruff and yanked me up off the ground, I dropped the phone and it spun to the wall, still calling.

Tako ignored it and grinned at me before throwing me into a chair, I had no time to react before a strap came out of the chair and tightly wrapped around my waist, it hurt pretty bad.

He spun the scissors in his hand and walked over to me "Ha! Even after all that karate you've been doing you still couldn't fight me off!"

Guru Ant answered the phone "Hey kid, whats goin on?"

Tako didnt hear it "Well, for a bit you did... but whatever! I still-"

"T-tako..?" Guru said over the phone, this time Tako heard "Eh!?" He looked around but didn't see him "I... I must be going crazy..." Tako muttered as he turned back to me.

Guru hung up, I hoped he was coming but... I doubted it, I was screwed.

Tako grinned again and snipped the scissors "Now, lets see under that hat!" "Um... It's... sewn... to.. me..." "Well, then yanking at it wont do anything?" He started to reach out to my hat.

I bit his finger, anything to stall him "AH! YOU STUPID MUTT!" 

Oops, I think I just made him angrier...

He scowled at me and got up in my face "OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!! I OUGTHA SHAVE YOU COMEPLETELY BALD!! YOU STUPID BABY!!!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I just... started... crying... I cried a lot...

"OH OF COURSE! DUMB BABY'S CRYING NOW!!" I sobbed and whined as he kept yelling "SHUT UP!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS!! YOU DID THIS!"

I wanted to just curl up into a ball and die.

And I may actually do the dying part.

"TAKO!!?? TAKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" Someone shouted from outside and banged on the door.

Me and him turned to the door to see Guru Ant shaking the door trying to... I have no clue what he was trying to do, break the broom maybe?

"Baby!" Takoyama shouted and Guru Ant looked up at him, Tako glared at me, set the scissors down and walked to the door to remove the broom.

Guru opened the door and stepped inside, he looked at me to see me with tears running down my cheeks.

"Tako, what the heck happened?" Guru turned back to him "I..." Takoyama looked at me "I dont know..." the octopus sighed and looked at the ground.

"...Tako, you should uh, release the kid..." Tako looked at me, back to Guru, then walked over and grabbed his scissors.

"TAKO!" "I'm not gonna do what you think! Jeez" Takoyama snipped the strap in half, and I could actually breathe.

He growled a bit, then Guru Ant wrapped his arms around him.

Tako looked down at him, and hesitated a bit, but hugged him back, as they hugged, Takoyama slowly grew shorter, faded from gray to blue, and his tentacles settled.

He let go of Guru and looked around "Wh-what..? It's already almost dark! What happened?"

Guru thought for a moment "Uh... it's nothing Tako..." "D-did I turn into it again..?" Guru looked at the ground.

Takoyamas eyes teared up as he hugged Guru again, but let go when he noticed me with pain, fear, and sadness in my eyes.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I looked up and nodded "Y-yeah, I just worked out the other day, I pushed my limits a bit..." "Oh"

"Well," Guru started "Let's go home kid" I got down from the chair and me and Guru Ant started walking to the door.

"W-wait!" We turned back to Takoyama "C... Could you stay, Guru baby..?" He looked at the ground.

"Uh..." Guru glanced at me then shifted his gaze back to Tako "Y-yeah..."

Tako looked up and smiled at him, Guru smiled back then turned to me "Stay safe, okay?" "...Okay..." 

I left the salon and started walking home.

My back hurt, my stomach hurt, my everything hurt.

One thing I couldn't stop thinking about was Sunny.

She just... left...

Well...

It was probably safer for her anyway...


	6. The Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaRappa and PJ write a new album, and it doesnt go very well

I looked at PJ excitedly, my heart practically racing and a wide grin across my face, I scooted on the floor closer to him.

"So? How is it?" I said in anticipation as he took his headphones off and looked over at me.

"It's good." He said in a slightly blank tone "A-are you sure?" I replied "You don't seem very interested..."

"No! No it's super good! You know I'm not all that excited about most things."

"Aw c'mon! I've seen you get excited! Dude, you don't have to put on that 'cool guy' act around me. I know you're cool already!"

PJ smiled "Thanks man, but, I genuinely like it a lot."

I looked at him and then the CD player with the decently hand-drawn album disc in it "So um, no criticisms..?" I said making eye contact again "I haven't made an album in foreeeeever, and I want my comeback to be the best!"

"First off, this is our album remember?" My cheeks turned a bit red "Y-yeah! Sorry..." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Second, if you want your comeback to be the best, you probably won't get much better than this, however..." he went from sitting on the floor to half lying down.

"I still need to edit other stuff I didn't notice, sometimes the track went over your voice a bit." He raised his hands, the left still holding the headphones and higher than the right to signify the music volume.

I nodded and kept the smile on my face. "So-"

PJ continued "Also, the instumental sounds almost exactly like some of your teachers', but they won't sue you, they like you... Well, maybe Prince would, but not 'cuz he hates you, he'd just do anything for extra cash."

"Okay okay, so is that it?" I said getting impatient, jeez, and I thought Katy talked a lot...

PJ nodded "Yeeeah... That's about it..."

"Okay! Cool! So we'll do the editing and we can put this out there!" I smiled brightly and grabbed the disc out of the player, holding it in my hand "I'm so excited! Everyones gonna like me! A-and maybe Sunny will hear it..."

I chuckle a bit and he looks at the disc in a bit of worry, biting his lip "Yeah... Sunny..." he mumbled.

"PJ? You're not jealous are you?" He glanced at me and back at the disc and laughed at the thought "Nah! Of course not! I don't like girls. She's yours all the way." 

"Okay..." I said standing up, not one hundred percent sure he wasn't lying "So can we edit this now?" I grinned once more and he stood up with way more trouble than I did.

"Kay, kay... I'll do the thing, I got the files and stuff at home, so you can keep that first draft, you can tape the cover to the new one." "Okay!"

"I should get going, that way I can get it done faster. Later."

"Later!"

He left the room. I put the disc on my desk and sat on my bed with a smile on my face, I shifted my gaze to the picture of Sunny on the same desk, she's the most beautiful flower woman in the whole world... 

When I put the best album ever up for sale, its gonna be a hit! She's definitely gonna love me once I'm famous!

I chuckled, well, actually I practically giggled, and lied down on the bed, gently closing my eyes.

"PaRappa, did you really make that new album?" I heard her speak, and eventually saw her in front of me.

I laughed a bit in embarrassment, and looked away "Well... yeah." 

I glanced back over to see her sweet smile "Wow... I didn't think it was really you... I guess you really do have talent..."

I smiled back at her and grabbed her hands, pulling her close to me, she blushed and giggled.

"I like a man with musical talent like yours..." "I mean, thats most of town isn't it?" We both laughed and she leaned in close to me...

"SAY HO!"

I shot up and yelped, snapping back to reality, I looked at my phone on my nightstand, playing my ringtone.

I grabbed it and saw it was PJ, I quickly answered "Yo! Is it done?"

I heard him laugh on the other end, and felt my face get hot "W-what's so funny?" I question, he snorts a little before replying.

"It sounds like you hired me as a hitman."

"Dude! C'mon, don't joke about that stuff!" I raise my voice.

"Okay, okay, jeez... Yes, I finished editing."

"Sweet! That was fast!" I shout excitedly "I can't wait to see how it turned out!" "It's not burned to a disc yet, but that won't take long." He speaks again, still with a bored tone in his voice

"Can I come over to hear it?" "I don't see why not." "Awesome! I'll be right there PJ!"

"All right, I'll see you." "See you PJ!" "Love you."

...

...

...

"What?" I mutter after taking the time to comprehend what he said "Wh... di... you... Wh-what!?"

"Ha... It's nothing. I'll see you here honey."

"Okay- What."

He laughs and my cheeks go a bit pink again "Stop messing with me, PJ! It's not funny!"

"Oh it's very funny!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, see you here."

I growl "See you..."

He chuckles and hangs up.

I sigh, pocket my phone and get off the bed, there isn't much else to do to get ready besides adjust my hat so I run down the stairs and out the door ignoring my dad and Sunnys dad yelling at eachother in the living room.

PJs house isn't too far, I make it there in a few minutes and knock on the door with a smile on my face.

I wait for a few seconds, with no answer.

I knock again, wait, and he's still not answering.

"PJ! You better not have fallen asleep already!" I shout into the door.

Still nothin'.

I try to knock again but my fist hits a fuzzy, non-door surface.

"OW! What gives!?" He rubs his head and glares at me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was just trying to knock again!" I shake a little.

"I just take a long time to walk you stupid, impatient mutt!!"

He grits his teeth and stares at me with pure anger, I quiver and start to tear up "I... I..." I start talking, trying not to sound like I'm crying like a baby.

He raises his eyelids and his expression changes to sadness as he looks at his feet "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..." he says, quietly.

I sniff and wipe away the tears "Thats okay..." I smile again "I was a bit impatient... Still, you could've said you were coming."

He grins a bit "What? What's so funny?" I question and he shakes his head "Nothing, just, come over and listen to this."

I step in and he closes the door, we both sit on the couch with the coffee table pulled in more than usual and a laptop on top of it.

He unplugs the headphones connected to the laptop and clicks the first track on screen in an audio player, the album starts playing and we listen to the whole almost-hour-long thing.

"So," he says after it finishes "How-"

It starts playing again and he pauses it.

"Sorry." he says with a chuckle "Playlist on loop. Anyway, how'd ya like it?" 

I stare at the screen "Uh... It's fine... You fixed the audio stuff..."

"Do you not like it?" He turns his head to the side slightly.

"N-no it's-!" I turn to him "...Did you remove the second half of the second to last song?" I say quietly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I turn back to the laptop and change the song back, I fast forward to the end.

I'm in the middle of rapping when it just fades out to the music, I pause it and turn back, my stomach starts turning with awful ideas of why he'd cut it out playing in my head, most of them varying versions of...

'This is bad'

Or

'This is stupid'

I start crying again and my lower lip trembles.

"W-why..? Why'd you do that..?" My voice cracks.

He looks away at the floor and lets out a long sigh.

"PaRappa... I... I'm sorry-" "Just tell me! Please!" he looks up at me for a second before looking down again, like he cant say it looking me in the eye.

"It's... It's not good... That half of that song especially was... I couldn't let you put that out there..." he shifts his gaze up again, this time keeping it there.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask in a weak voice.

"I didn't wanna hurt you! Look, it's not that bad! We can just re-record it! And rewrite it! And..." his voice quiets down to a mumble "Change the whole thing..." my heart practically shattered.

"I... So... It was... All for nothing..?" I mutter as my eyes tear up.

"No! No it wasn't for nothing! There's good stuff in there!" He forces a smile.

"Are you trying to make me feel better!? Because you suck at it!" I start yelling, he leans back a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!? I really like some of it! It's worth salvaging! I swear! I'm being serious! I want us to succeed, and we're not going to succeed if the lyrics are like that!"

"I offered for us both to write, and you said it was my thing!" "So this is my fault!?" He pushes the coffee table back out so he can stand, and he looks down at me as I stay sitting.

"Yeah, yeah maybe it is!" I shout "Look, I should've told you sooner! I'm sorry that I didn't but the reason I didn't was so THIS wouldn't happen!" He yells in reply

My voice started cracking again "W-well it's happening anyway! Are you happy now!?"

"No! Because we're screaming at eachother and you're crying!"

"I'm not crying! Just... just... Shut up!" I lied, knowing very well I was crying as I could hardly see through tears.

He slumps his shoulders and sits back down on the couch, I'm normally good at holding back tears but this time I just couldn't help it, I started sobbing like a baby and...

I just started bawling.

It was the most embarrassing thing ever, right when I had to be a real man and stand up for myself, I was sitting on my best friends couch wailing and crying in the most baby manner ever.

I didn't want to be seen like this, so I curled my legs up, turned away and put my hands over my face, still sobbing pretty loudly though, but I couldn't do anything about that...

He started talking to me in a more inside tone, but I could hardly hear him over myself.

But I got enough information from feeling him hug me.

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurs of color, I turned over slightly more to his side and he moved his hands from my torso to my face to wipe the tears away.

I had started quieting down, I opened my eyes again and could actually make out his sincere, sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered in a cracked and babyish voice, he patted my head "You don't have to be sorry for anything..."

He let go of me, and I wiped the rest of the tears away and sniffed, sitting up straight and looking at him.

He gives me a soft smile, and I smile back at him, I rest back in the couch.

"Hey..." I mumble shifting a bit and looking at him "Do you think we can, uh... Rewrite some of the songs? ...Together?"

He chuckles "That sounds nice." He scoots closer "And... Maybe we can get a more artistic person to draw that cover of yours." I giggle "Yeah, you're probably right, but it's not really my cover..."

"You stole it? Why wouldn't you steal something good?" He grins and I nudge him "Don't push it dude, and no, I didn't steal it. It can't be mine cause this is our album! Remember?" I smirk and he laughs.

"Yeeup. Our album..." he wraps an arm around me and I lean back.

"Hey, Pappy?" "Hm?" I look over at him.

"Can I write a song about how much I love you?"

I sigh "Fine. In the friend way."

"You're no fun."


	7. Teriyaki Yoko X Guardian Angel!Reader (Requested by @Lunar_reyes21 on Wattpad)

You'd been staring at him rap for the past couple minutes.

When you say that out loud it sounds wrong, but it's been your job since he was born. And he's the same adorable puppy he was back then.

Considering how he has an extreme masculinity complex, he'd punch you if he found out you thought that, but he didn't even know you existed since he couldn't see you.

But there was... Another reason you kept your eyes fixated on him. A reason that made your stomach churn with butterflies.

The person he was rapping for kept trying to steal your attention from him.

You had no idea why you felt this way, but something about her was alluring. But you just tried to ignore her, since... She was a demon.

Your guarded had fallen into hell after a horrific guiro accident, and now he was in hell. You weren't worried about him though, as long as he raps good enough for that beautiful- No! No, obviously you don't think that horrendous demon is beautiful.

Anyway, he just needs to rap good, and you're certain he'll nail it. He does every time. He's incredibly talented, and you're glad you were assigned him.

You just hope your supervisor doesn't count a quick 'visit' to hell as a real death, he'd definitely cut your pay.

After a bit longer of his rapping, the song ends, and the demon compliments how he did. Every second she speaks makes your heart sting with pain, but at the same time you long for the feeling you get whenever you look at her.

You shake your head, trying to get her out of your mind. But whenever you close your eyes you can still see her face.

This feeling is foreign and confusing to you, but you don't really mind it in itself. It's comforting. Typically you only ever feel emotions when you're assigned someone to protect, but this was way stronger than any feeling a client has given you...

By the time you ignore your thoughts to see reality, you realize that he's gone through the fax machine to the over world. You snap your fingers to follow him, and for a while, forget about that demon.

~~~~

"You really trust me?" PaRappa asks with concern, hoping his friend would stop blaming him for eating his donuts. He said he saw him right before his eyes, but PaRappa would never do that. But PJ mentioned his color seemed bleaker than usual...

"I guess..." PJ shrugs, still clearly not trusting him.

"Please." He begged once more.

The teddy bear thinks for a moment, PaRappa looking up at him with those irresistible puppy dog eyes. You've seen him use these to his advantage since he was literally a little puppy, and he still uses them on his friends and teachers even after his father gained immunity.

The eyes are victorious once again, and convince the bear, PJ, to 'believe' him.

"All right, all right! Just don't give me those eyes. I guess you really wouldn't do it."

Your protectee hugs him tightly "Thank you so much! Now we oughta work together to find that doppelganger!"

"But I don't want to-"

The dog began to whine for pity, and his eyes watered so the sunlight coming through his window could shine on them.

His friend sighs, once again falling into his trap. "I guess I have to then. You're a cruel beast..." He smirked a little

PaRappa giggled and nodded "Let's go then!"

"Go where?"

"Hell!"

Your heart practically stops beating.

"Katy said that Lammy said that she met a doppelganger in hell that looked like her but black and white! Maybe I have one too, and he's in hell right now! At the very least we can ask around."

"It could be a girl that looks like you."

"Girls don't look like me, PJ."

"But you look like a girl."

The teddy snickered, and was subsequently slapped in the back of the head.

"You're mean. Let's just get going."

~~~~

So here you were again, once more having to hope your supervisor doesn't demote you. You just don't trust PaRappa in anyone else's hands...

And of course they're greeted by that demon woman again, and they try to ask for that other PaRappa.

They follow her, and you follow them, and you end up in some sort of hallway underground. She stops by the door, and so do you and your protectee. There's loud music coming from the inside.

The two boys in front of you go in, and just as you're about to phase through after them, you hear a voice...

"I can see you, ya know."

You instantly recognize it as the demon, and your heart skips a beat, you stay silent for quite a while.

"C'mon. At least look at me when I'm talking to you." She mutters once more.

You shakily turn your head, trying not to look like you actually care about a demon.

Her sapphire colored eyes stare back into yours and her arms are folded. You feel your mouth go dry while that feeling come back once more, but stronger. Her talking to you is sending your emotions into hyper drive.

"I noticed you staring the last time you and your pet were here... I have fantastic eyesight, you know." She informs you.

You gulp, trying to find the right words for this situation. You rarely have to communicate, so it's something you're not used to.

She rolls her eyes "I'd expect an angel like you would give me a stern talking to at least. What is it, do you have brain damage?"

"Rude, and no."

"Good, if you did you'd probably be boring to talk to." She snickers. You don't know what you really expected. Of course she acts like this, she's a demon after all... But you have to force yourself not to grin whenever she's speaking.

She clears her throat "I was just... Confused when I noticed you staring though. Typically you all stick up your noses at us."

Words escape you yet again. You completely agree with her though, you have no idea why you're already so attached. It's a perplexing situation, unlike anything you've dealt with in almost a thousand years by now.

She chuckles slightly at you, "You're weird. I bet you're hiding something, and I like that."

"No! I'm not hiding anything..."

"Everyone's hiding something."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I happen to deal with the people hiding the worst things."

"I assumed you loved your job."

She takes a deep breath, and lets out a sigh. She steps across the hall and leaned against the wall across from you, "Oh yeah, having to deal with all of these nutjobs is fantastic..." She grumbles.

"Obviously I don't love my job!" She snaps "Let me guess, you love yours? Having it better than me, as per usual?" She continues with a glare.

You open your mouth a bit to respond, but stop yourself. You really do adore your job, and all your assigned folks, but you don't want to hurt her feelings... Why were you even sympathizing with a demon anyway?

"I mean it's... Okay."

"Feel free to break my heart darling, I'm used to it by now." She informs you, shaking her head solemnly.

The hall goes almost completely silent besides some muffled noises behind you coming through the door. You turn your head to the ground, not knowing how to continue speaking to her. You still have to figure out all these feelings and thoughts that have plagued your past few days, they still confuse you, and now you're face-to-face with what's been causing all these issues.

"What's it like?" You stop your pondering when you hear her speak, and look back up. "Your job, I mean..."

"...Why do you care?"

"Hush, just answer."

"It's... It's fine." You mumble, still trying not to oversell it, or make her jealous. "It pays well, and my... Clients, I guess, they're great."

"The kids yours right now, right?"

"PaRappa is, yes."

"And once he dies you..."

"I watch over someone else. It's just a loop of that."

"It really does sound boring."

"The people are all different, they make it all worth it..." You explain, and she nods.

"How about your job?" You ask, "Apparently... Not good?"

"No. Whenever I'm not performing it's just paperwork. Paperwork for a bunch of crazy, sinning losers. It sucks down here, and the air conditioning is always broken..."

You breathe sharpy through your teeth, you've only been here for a few minutes and the heat is beginning to drive you insane. You never really considered living there for thousands of years.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I don't need your pity." She grumbles, interrupting you.

You both stop talking once more, and you fiddle around with your hands. You start stepping a little closer to her, and begin to feel a little lightheaded, as if your body is moving on it's own. You try to tell it to stop, but it doesn't listen.

"Listen, Mrs..."

"Teriyaki Yoko."

It's just now that you're realizing that this is the first time even hearing the name of someone you're so attached to.

"Right, Yoko, you know..."

You're still screaming at yourself to stop, but now that you've begun talking, you're stuck in this conversation.

You gulp, and look up at her again. "You're not so bad, you know... I expected a demon to be... A lot worse..." You admit, stumbling over the words.

She raises one eyebrow, and you have to take a deep breath. "I really..." You look her up and down, her expression still one of confusion and intrigue.

"I think-..." You still can't tell what to say, or if you even know what this sensation is. By now you're directly in front of her.

You motion her to lean down to you, and she does so, you feel your face getting even hotter, and you're pretty sure it's not just he environment.

You take another breath in, but words don't come out. Your brain still seems to be malfunctioning once again. It's hard to tell whether what she's doing to you is good or bad.

Either way, it appears that your body is already on autopilot, and you're not allowed to control it anymore, just watch what your heart decides for you.

She stares at you for a little while, anticipating what you're doing, and you're pretty much doing the same.

You're hesitant for a little while, but finally manage to do something other than stare in silence.

You lean forward and kiss her.

It's something that your conscious would never do, especially not to a demon, but it still happened anyway. And there was no turning back. Your first kiss was with a demon, and if your supervisor finds out he will not hesitate to fire you.

After a few seconds of the contact, you pull away to see how she reacts, and she leans back to her full height. At first she seems shocked, then infuriated, but finally just sighs. Her green cheeks go just as pink as yours, and she puts one hand half over her face, turning away from you.

"I was certainly not expecting that..." She says, practically whispering. She takes her hand away after a little, and looks back into your eyes, smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself..." She says. You can't help but smile back.

But the door behind you opens shortly after, killing the moment.

Teriyaki gasps, then tries to act cool "Oh, I... Did you do whatever you had to?"

"Yup!" PaRappa responds, grinning "He won't bother me now."

"Yeah, yeah, good..."

"And hey, teacher."

"What?"

"Who were ya talkin' to?" He asks, "I heard some talking coming from out here." He looks around both ends of the hall, looking right past you, then back up at her.

"Oh, no! Just, muttering to myself..."

"I get it." He responds, "And you can get me and PJ back to where we belong, right?"

"Uh-huh, I'll be right there."

"Good!" He walks off with his friend, and Yoko turns back to you, "I hope he comes back to visit, then maybe we'll meet again."

"Yeah? I do too."

She smirks again, "Good. I'll probably see you then."

"Probably?"

"That RaParra is not going to stop causing trouble anytime soon, your pet will be back." She explains.

"Oh."

She chuckles, then begins walking over to where PaRappa and PJ did. You follow suit.

~~~~

After you're back with PaRappa in the over world, Yoko is still on your mind, but you don't really mind it anymore.

Maybe you're still a little worried about the higher ups finding out... But at the same time, the worst they could do is banish you to hell, and that might not be so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically don't read or like x Readers, but this was really fun to write, so I hope it's enjoyable


End file.
